Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 9
& Northern Sylvas]] Recap Day 110: 1509-07-24 The Riftdancer is out at sea near Shallton next to the damage ship, the Mayfly. The crew is dead and the party want to sell the Mayfly. Temriel had a vision overnight of Arc Barthas the Wizard taking over Brimestone, the Fire Incarnate's body with a spell and he warns the crew. The crew then board the Mayfly, fold up the Riftdancer, and sail the Mayfly into Shallton Harbor. The crew then decide how they are going to sell the Mayfly. Albert disguises Temriel as a tall fat human to hide his skeleton form. Albert disguises himself as a human to hide his Elven Nature. The Harbor Master comes over to the Mayfly. He insists payment upfront for docking the damaged ship in the harbor. Temriel asks permission to cast "Know Customs" on the Harbor Master, who refuses. Trellis tries to convince the Harbor Master that the spell is safe and fine, but she is caught in a lie, that upsets the Harbor Master, who storms off. The Harbor Master's Gnomish Assistant however agrees to the spell. Temriel then learns all the customs of Shallton and learns of the enmity against the elves. Maribel and Trellis go off to sell the ship, as Albert has to hide as his disguise is wearing off, and if Albert isn't looking at Temriel, the other disguise will disappear. Maribel and Trellis flirt with a buyer, Andrew, and he asks them both to dinner at Floatsams restaurants. It is floor seating on cushions and low tables. Andrew offers 2000 gold for the ship, which Maribel and Trellis think is too low, and negotiate for 3250 gold tomorrow morning. Maribel and Trellis return to the Mayfly with the party hiding inside. Temriel isn't happy about the day wasted selling the ship. Maribel, Trellis & Ryan stay in town to wait for the sale. Temriel, Albert, & Saffron head a mile west of the port then unfold the Riftdancer and wait there. Day 111: 1509-07-25 Andrew and his men arrive at the Mayfly the next morning and inspect the ship. Satisified, Andrew pays 3200 gold, using Silver Coins. Maribel, Trellis & Ryan return to the Riftdancer with the chest, then sail away, back towards Embershore near Gade Isle. Day 112: 1509-07-26 Temriel has another vision overnight. He mentions that this time in the vision he sees that Temriel is wearing a magic ring of some sort when he goes to talk with Brimstone. Day 114: 1509-07-28 It is the morning when Temriel spots 4 sea wolves in the water who jump on the ship and attack the party. The Sea Wolves batter the party and Ryan is knocked out and Trellis injures her back badly. He says he can heal the injuries tomorrow. During the battle Temriel raises a sea wolf as a zombie, but it disappoints him, so he destroys it after the battle, but put 3 sea wolf corpses in the hold. Temriel has his animated skeletons return to the hold. Day 115: 1509-07-29 Temriel heals everyone up. & Embershore]] Day 116: 1509-07-30 The party arrive on the west coast of Gade Isle. Experience (including last time): 2100 exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes